l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Histories 2 (RPG book)
The Imperial Histories 2, explores the Imperial Histories, the chronicles of the Emerald Empire, housed within the Ikoma Libraries and the Temple to Tengen. Thirteen new eras, including the Reign of the Shining Prince, the Era of the Four Winds, and the Age of Exploration. Also including bold new alternate settings such as the Togashi Dynasty, the Shadowed Throne, and the Empire of the Emerald Stars. Credits * Written by: Kevin Blake, Marie Brennan, Daniel Briscoe, Shawn Carman, Robert Denton, Robert Hobart, Kim Hosmer, Maxime Lemaire, Seth Mason, Eric Menge, Ryan Reese, Jason Shafer, Alexandre Simard * Edited by: Robert Hobart * Art Director: Shawn Carman * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Cover Art: Jason Juta * Layout: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Artists: Aaron Acevedo, Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Matthew S. Armstrong, Drew Baker, Stefano Baldo, Julie Baroh, beet, Jason Behnke, Noah Bradley, Adam Bray, Manuel Calderon, Mike Cappriotti, Luis Castro Torres, Brent Chumley, Miguel Coimbra, Storn Cook, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Maximilian Degen, Michael Dixon, John Donahue, Cris Dornaus, Randy Elliot, Jason Engle, Esabra Studio, Shen Fei, Sam Flegal, Anthony Francisco, Garrie & Ifan, Felipe Gaona, Genzoman, Thomas Gianni, Joachim Gmoser, Gong Studios, Troy Graham, Anthony Grabski, Paul (Prof.) Herbert, Hector Herrera, Bryan Heyboer, Jeff Hill, Jon Hodgson, David Horne, Aurelien Hubert, Llyn Hunter, Lisa Hunt, Imaginary Friends Studio, Janine Johnston, Veronica Jones, Wen Juinn, Jason Juta, Michael Koch, Heather Kreiter, Alayna Laymer, Stephanie Law, Brandon Leach, April Lee, Eric Lofgren, Britt Martin, David Martin, Jorge Matar, Val Mayerik, Malcolm McClinton, Patrick McEvoy, Aaron Miller, John Moriarty, Tony Moseley, Jake Murray, Carlos NCT, William O’Conner, Mateus Ozminski, Jim Pavelec, Joshua Pinkas, Alessandra Pisano, Mark Poole, Chris Pritchard, Angga Satriohadi, Erich Schreiner, Adam Schumpert, Chris Seaman, Eddie Sharam, Brian Snoddy, Nikolay Stoyanov, A. Swedberg, Gemma Tegelaers, Charles Urbach, Steve Venters, Gabriel Verdon, Alain Viesca, Franz Vohwinkel, Mario Wibisono, Matt Wilson, Jarreau Wimberly, Matt Zeilinger * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen); Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Kevin Blake, Todd Stites, Daniel Briscoe); Team 6 (Timar Long, Erykah Fasset, Chad Kirby, Mike Brodu, Maxime Lemaire, Ray Rupp); Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Terry Moore, Eric Newlin); Team 8 (Edward Reynolds, Brebouillet Mathieu, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Robert Knight); Team 8b (Michael Hill, Shane Pheeney, Chaedy Ritherdon, Tarl Cowly); Team 8c (Thomas Atwood, Ryan Castilla, Henry Joiner, Brandon Woodmen); Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor); Team 18 (Dave Laderoute, Mike Clark, Chris Talarico, Chris Masdea, Lee Vollum, Richard Hewitt, Bill Hrenchuck); Team 19 (Charles Caswell, Vincent Stantion, Eddie Sweeden, Chuck Sweeden, Justin Cross, Fox Whitworth); Team 20 (Matt Tyler, Timothy Hill, Stephen Mumford, Matthew Linkswiler, Paul Casagrande, Robert Zapf); Team 21 (James Freeman-Harris, Sarah Koz, David Wright, James Mosingo); Team 22 (Scott Shepard, Dawn Dalton, Andrew Doud, Justin Davidson, Jon Huskey, Trista Lillis); Team 23 (James Wagner, Kevin Pason, Ryan Bataglia, Chris Foster, Jim Friedman, Jason Whiston, Phil Jenicek, Dan Sulin, Izzy Lombardi-Friedman); Team 24 (Tony Love, Kassandra Mullin, Brian Tieken, Kimberly Wajer-Scott, Phillip Scott, Nicholas Love, Jerry Fleenor, Patrick Williams) Jim Friedman, Izzy Friedman, Jay Becknell, Mandy Spice, Daniel Slater Table of Contents * Introduction: the Ikoma Libraries and its records about the 8th century. * What is this book? Chapter One: The Togashi Dynasty (Page 7) * Welcome to a different Rokugan * A Recognizable History… * …or One Less Recognizable * Clans and Factions in the Togashi Dynasty * Hantei's Clan: The Clan of the Owl * Notable Personages of the Togashi Dynasty ** Togashi Hoshi ** Isawa Kusarei ** Seppun Yoshun * Storytelling in the Mystic Rokugan ** The People ** The Tales ** The Spirits * New Mechanics ** The Hantei family ** The Yoshun family ** Owl Clan: Hantei Bushi school ** Owl Clan: The Otomo Diplomats ** Owl Clan: The Seppun Shugenja ** The Scholars of the First Dawn ** New Advantage: Sacred Weapon, Owl Blade ** New item: Amulet of the Veil ** Mecganical Option: Magic in Mystic Rokugan Chapter Two: The Reign of the Shining Prince (Page 31) * Fiction: with Hantei Genji, the Shining Prince, and his uncles Bayushi and Togashi. * The World of the Shining Prince ** The Story of Sun Tao ** The Great Clans During the Reign of the Shining Prince *** The Crab Clan *** The Crane Clan *** The Dragon Clan *** The Lion Clan *** The Phoenix Clan *** The Scorpion Clan ** The Ki-Rin (Unicorn) Clan ** The Minor Clans ** The Imperial Families ** Threats: The Shadowlands, The Kolat * Notable Personalities During the Reign of the Shining Prince ** Hantei Genji ** Matsu Kiriko ** Kaiu Norio * Founding a Religion: Genji, Shinsei, & the Fortunes * Alternate Branches of Development * Clan Spells of the Early Empire Chapter Three: The Iron Empire (Page 55) * Fiction: with Usagi Oburo and his son, pondering about the Iron Empire * An Iron Empire * The Timeline of Iron Rokugan * The State of the Clans * Major Figures in Iron Rokugan ** Empress Hantei Meisho ** Seppun Tadaka ** Hantei Kano * Portrait of an Iron Empire ** Social Impacts of Technological Progress ** The Iron Dragon and the Golden Road ** Woodblock Printing and the Spread of Literacy ** The Restorationists ** Samurai Firearms * New Mechanics ** Rokugani Firearms *** Kakiyari (Fire Lance) *** Bo-Hiya (Fire Arrows) *** Hand-Cannon *** Bajozutsu *** Teppo * Unique Firearms of the Great Clans ** The Dragon Teppoto ** Heaven's Wing Kakiyari Chapter Four: Heresy of the Five Rings (Page 83) * Fiction: with Gorinno explaining his teachings at Nikesake, which would be known as the Heresy of the Five Rings. * Timeline of the Heresy ** Prelude to the Heresy: 510 - 518 ** The Heresy Begins: 519 - 528 ** The Heresy Triumphant: 531 - 535 * Side-Stories in the Heresy Era: The Crimson Kingdom * The Clans and Factions During the Heresy Era * Important Personages of the Heresy Era ** Gorinno ** Isawa Amaku * Faith and Politics: L5R Campaigns During the Heresy Era * The All-Monk Campaign * A Darker Heresy: Gorinno the Villain * New Mechanics ** The Order of the Five Rings ** New Ronin Path: The Hawk Purists Chapter Five: The Reign of the Steel Chrysanthemum (Page 105) * Fiction: with Hida Tsuneo killing three young relatives of Hantei XVI. * Rokugan Under Tyranny ** Hantei Okucheo, the Early Years * The Dark Times: The Madness of Hantei Okucheo * The life of Hantei XVI ** The Dragon Withdrawal ** Suppression of Rebellion ** The Fortune of Torture ** The Fall of the Steel Chrysanthemum * Clans and Factions in the Steel Chrysanthemum's Reign * Notable Personages of the Steel Chrysanthemum Era ** Miya Karuo ** Shosuro Tsia ** Suzume Kirako ** Otomo Kaoichihime * The Golden Legion ** The Shifting Face of the Legion * The Steel Magistrates ** The Charter of the Steel Magistrates ** Secret Police ** The Clandestine War * An Alternate Explanation of the Steel Chrysanthemum * An Empire of Fear: Life in the Reign of the Steel Chrysanthemum ** Resistance and Rebellion ** Aftermath of Tyranny: Recovering from the Steel Chrysanthemum * New Mechanics ** New Disadvantage: Member of the Chrysanthemum Court ** New Alternate Path: The Order of the Stone Crab ** New Alternate Path: Chrysanthemum Conspirator Chapter Six: The Eighth Century Crises (Page 129) * Fiction: with Ochita and his lord Jama Suru at Ryoko Owari Toshi, during the Second Rise of Iuchiban, suffering sabotage from Reichin. * A Century of Peril ** The Maw's Assault ** The Battle of the Sleeping River * Overview of the Clans and Factions * Important Personages of the Eighth Century ** Shimizu Gochoku (Akodo Shimizu) ** Reichin ** Kitsu Taiko (Isawa Taiko) ** Doji Taehime * The Political Climate Before and After Iuchiban ** Alternate Paths: The Maw Successfully Conquers Crab Lands ** Alternate Paths: The Maw is Never Freed ** Alternate Paths: The Phoenix - Bloodspeaker Alliance * Nemuranai of the Eighth Century ** The Ruby of Iuchiban ** The Helm of Daidoji Masashigi ** Junsui, the Ancestral Armor of the Lion * Nightmares of Jigoku ** Kinjiro no Oni ** Kiri no Oni ** Yattoko no Oni ** Nikoma no Oni, the Maw Chapter Seven: The Return of the Unicorn (Page 151) * Fiction: with Isawa Yamiko introducing Shinjo Nishijin to the Imperial Court, during the Return of the Ki-Rin. * The History Behind the Unicorn Clan's Return ** The Departure of the Ki-Rin ** The Wanderings of the Ki-Rin ** Events at the Turn of the Ninth Century ** The Unicorn Return ** The Winter Court of 815 ** The Battle of White Shore Plain * The Clans and Factions at the Dawn of the Ninth Century * Presenting the Return of the Unicorn as a Campaign Setting ** The Unicorn Perspective ** The Defenders of the Empire * New Mechanics ** New Basic School: The Utaku Mounted Infantry Chapter Eight: The Shattered Empire (Page 171) * Fiction: with Kakita Yoshi and Emperor Otomo Banu in the Shattered Empire * An Alternate Rokugan ** A Changed History ** Timeline of the Shattered Empire * The Clans and Factions in the Shattered Empire * Prominent Figures in the Shattered Empire ** Hitomi the Dark ** Hida Kuroda ** Otomo Banu * An Unresolved Epic * Sengoku Jidai Rokugan ** A Potential Savior: Kaneka ** GM's Toolbox: Using Kaneka in a Shattered Empire Campaign * New Mechanics ** New Alternate Path: Doji Marines ** New Alternate Path: Isawa Seaguard ** New Alternate Path: Kaiu Shipmasters Chapter Nine: The Four Winds Era (Page 199) * Fiction: Imperial Funeral of Toturi I, with Empress Isawa Kaede. Daigotsu claiming his birthrights at the City of the Lost. * The Time of the Four Winds ** The Fall of Otosan Uchi * The Clans and Factions in the Four Winds Era * Major Figures in the Four Winds Era ** Akodo Kaneka ** Hantei Naseru ** Toturi Sezaru ** Toturi Tsudao * The Onisu: Nightmares of the Eight Clans * The Cursed Blade Chukandomo * The Shadowed Tower * New Mechanics ** New Ronin Path: The Unbroken ** New Item: The Tears of Lady Doji ** New Creatures: The Onisu *** Fushin *** Hakai *** Kanashimi *** Kyofu *** Muchitsujo *** Nikushimi *** Settozai *** Yokubo Chapter Ten: The Shadowed Throne (Page 227) * Fiction: with Kitsu Manobu and Kitsu Akiko. * History of a Different Shade ** The Shadow of the Empress ** The Shadows Grow ** The Rain of Blood and the Birth of the Realm of Shadows ** Death of the Bloodspeaker ** What Happens Next? * Clans and Factions Under the Shadowed Throne * Notable Figures of the Shadowed Throne ** Esteban Cornejo ** Katsu ** Doji Yasuyo * What Happened to the Dark Covenant of Fire? * The Tests of Enlightenment * The Shadow Court * The Realm of Shadows * New Mechanics ** New Advanced School: Tsudao's Legion ** New Alternate Path: Agents of the Second Gozoku Chapter Eleven: The Destroyer War (Page 247) * Fiction: Utaku Hidaki and Hida Noboru just before the Battle of Kyuden Ashinagabachi. * The Timeline of the Destroyer War ** The Battle of Kyuden Ashinagabachi ** The Final Confrontation * The Clans and Factions in the Destroyer War * Notable Figures of the Destroyer War ** Hida Benjiro ** Isawa Mitsuko ** Horiuchi Nobane ** Daigotsu Susumu * The Black Scrolls and the Tao of Fu Leng * The Destroyers as a Military Threat * The Ebon Daughter * The Fate of Fu Leng ** Furumaro * The Politics of Total Warfare * New Mechanics ** New Creatures: Destroyers, Ironclad ** New Creature: Yuki no Onna Chapter Twelve: The Age of Exploration (Page 273) * Fiction: with Daigotsu Bofana tracking down Ruhmalists in the jungles of the ruined Ivory Kingdoms. * A Time of Change * The Clans and Factions in the Age of Exploration * Notable Personages of the Age of Exploration ** Kaiu Onizuka ** Agasha Kurou ** Daigotsu Kanpeki * The Dark Naga and the War of Serpents * The Fudoism Heresy * New Mechanics ** New Spider Clan family: Susumu ** New Advantage: Naga Ancestry ** New Basic School: The Fudoist Monks ** New Alternate Path: The Serpent Hunters Chapter Thirteen: Empire of the Emerald Stars (Page 289) * Fiction: with Isawa Tsutai and Shiba Dankaro in the year 3122 IC, the eighty-fourth year of the reign of Iweko 112. * Rokugan in Space! * Timeline of the Emerald Stars * Clans and Factions of the Emerald Stars * Notable Personalities of the Emerald Stars ** Yoritomo Osu ** "Togashi Jinsu" * The State of the Galaxy ** Who is Nazo? ** GM's ToolBox: The True State of the Galaxy * Personal Technology in the Era of the Emerald Stars * The Age of Space Exploration * Rokugan in Space: New Mechanics ** Standard Sidearm ** Standard Rifle ** Heavy Assault Rifle ** Marksman's Rifle Index (Page 308) Category:RPG Books